As conventionally known, in order to reduce the sound of water on a sink, a splash of water against the sink, and other related occurrences, foamed water discharging devices are attached to faucets, water plugs, and similar devices so as to prevent discharged water from spreading. The foamed water discharging devices mix air into part of water inflowing from the faucets, water plugs, or similar devices so as to change part of outflowing water into air bubbles. At the same time, the foamed water discharging devices cause the water to collide with something in the water passage through to a water discharging hole so as to change the water into foamed water.
Patent documents 1 and 2 each disclose a foamed water discharging device that includes: a pressure reducer that is disposed between a water feeding hole and a water discharging hole and that has a plurality of small holes to reduce the pressure of water flowing from the water feeding hole; a ventilation passage that has a plurality of air holes to cause air to be contained in the water outflowing through the pressure reducer; and a rectifier that is disposed on the downstream side of the ventilation passage and that causes the air-containing water to drop along the water passage so as to rectify the discharge direction of the air-containing water toward the water discharging hole.
In the foamed water discharging device disclosed in patent document 1, a stepless, tapered inclined surface is formed in the water passage on the downstream side of the pressure reducer (pressure reducing plate). A sprinkle of water is discharged through the plurality of small holes of the pressure reducing plate and caused to contact external air flowing into the water passage through the ventilation hole, resulting in air bubble water. Then, the air bubble water is dropped along the inclined surface of the water passage and changed into foamed water through the course to the rectifier, which has a lattice-shaped. Then, the foamed water is discharged.
The foamed water discharging device disclosed in patent document 2 includes a pressure reducer that forces out, with increased flowing speed, water inflowing from the water feeding hole toward the downstream side of the water passage. The pressure reducer includes a pressure reducing plate having a plurality of through holes. The water passage has an inclined surface that causes air bubbles to be contained in the water forced out through the pressure reducing plate and that guides the air bubble-containing water toward the center of the water passage. In the water passage, a rectifier is disposed that rectifies the direction of the water outflowing along the inclined surface toward the water discharging hole.